


Proof

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Talon!Damian AU [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason wakes up in the Court of Owls' ...well, court. And Damian's been ordered to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU basically everything is how it is canonically, so I had to change your prompt a bit in regards to Jason. Sorry! Damian doesn’t like to think of, or be reminded of, his name because he gets flashbacks of memories that he believes he shouldn’t have and it frustrates him. So, he would rather just ignore it, and the emotions and implications it stirs up.

If asked, Jason couldn’t say he knew what happened.

One minute, he was on his patrol route. _Finishing_ his patrol route, actually, heading to grab some pizza with Arsenal and Nightwing, when he appeared to black out. Next thing he knew,he was in the center of a room, cool polished wood pressing against his cheek and body unresponsive to his brain.

He sensed people around him, even though it was completely silent. Panic filtered through his system. He couldn’t move, and there was no weight of the guns that were supposed to be on his hips.

“Well,” Someone practically purred. It echoed through the room, so Jason couldn’t figure out where it was coming from. There was a shuffle of footsteps nearby. Small, quick. “Go on, then.”

And Jason had to chance it. He’d been stuck in the dark before in his life, he wasn’t about to willingly do it again. He opened his eyes as far as he could – which was barely open at all – and looked around.

It seemed he was in the center of a stage. He could see a crowd around him. All masked with the same blank white porcelain, all with the same fancy dress beneath that. They seemed eager for whatever show was about to begin, the show Jason seemed to be the main lead for.

Suddenly, two legs came into view. Skinny and small, outfitted in heavy boots and dark fabric. Jason’s mind went… _there_ before he could stop it. He could feel fury building in his soul, even before the owner of said legs crouched down next to him.

Damian.

The kid had been missing for months now, almost a year. Batman and Nightwing were running themselves ragged trying to find him, trying to get him home before Owlman – his _supposed_ uncle – did who-knows- _what_ to him.

Damian cocked his head, blinking his pale, pastel blue eyes. Hadn’t Dick said they were yellow now? No, wait, he could see it. There was a bit of honey mixed in with that blue. Just around the edges.

“Talon.” That voice echoed again. Damian’s gaze twitched upwards.

“I don’t understand.” Damian responded. His voice was monotone, but still had that haughty quality to it. And now Jason could see why Dick refused to give up. Their kid was still in there, somewhere. “You said the mission is to kill the Batman. This is _not_ Batman.”

“Consider it practice.” The voice seemed amused, almost _fond_ , and Jason wanted to puke.

Damian scowled. “I do not _need_ practice.”

“Perhaps not.” The near-warmth to the voice dropped almost instantly. “But you need to prove your loyalty to the Court.”

“Killing a man already half dead would prove nothing.” Damian retorted. There were suddenly more footsteps, these ones heavier, and Jason couldn’t help but notice Damian’s fearful twitch. The steps stopped right behind Jason’s back. He could see Damian trying to hold his ground. It wasn’t going well. “D-don’t waste my time, Owlman.”

A hand instantly appeared out of nowhere, grabbing Damian’s hair and yanking him upwards. Damian let out a shout, tried to kick, ended up accidentally hitting Jason’s stomach a few times. The voice now was cold. “Then _you_ don’t waste _mine_ , Talon.”

Jason’s arm jerked involuntarily. The kid was fucked, he was _royally fucked_ , and Jason had to _help him_. He had to do _something_.

“The man before you is an associate of the Batman.” The voice – Owlman, Jason assumed – suddenly threw Damian back to the ground. “Consider it practice for the real mission.”

Damian struggled back to his feet, glancing back down at Jason.

“Practice for the real mission would entail someone who can defend themselves.” Damian countered. And…Jason didn’t want to believe it, and the drug going through his system right now could be making things up, but, when Damian looked back down at him…was that recognition on his face?

Did Damian know him?

“And this man cannot. It would be better to find the blue one.” Damian paused. “The one who tried to take me from you, in that alley.”

Owlman hummed in thought.

“The one who kept calling me Damian.” Damian continued, goddamn _near hopeful_. “The one you said was trying to confuse me. I believe he is closest to the Batman.”

Owlman humphed a laugh. “You’ve been paying attention.”

Damian clicked his tongue. Crossed his arms in a pout.

“Capture the Nightwing.” A louder voice – not Owlman – ordered. “Take down the Batman.”

Then a whole chorus of: “Prove your loyalty.”

Damian gave a quick nod, keeping his eyes low, on Jason.

Owlman sighed, and Jason heard his retreating steps. “Take this filth back to the garbage pile we found him in, Talon.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And when you return, you and I will be having a _conversation_.” Owlman sneered. “Don’t make me wait.”

Damian hesitated, crouching and turning Jason’s body, throwing the elder’s arm around his neck. The world spun, and Jason was forced to close his eyes against it. “…yes, sir.”

Jason grabbed a section of Damian’s uniform and tried to slur, “Damian, I-”

Damian suddenly clutched Jason’s side, digging his clawed glove into his skin as he hissed. _“Do not call me that.”_

~~

Jason didn’t remember much between the makeshift-stage and the alleyway. It was almost like a dream, up until the moment Damian threw him harshly to the ground.

“Kid…” he grunted, as he felt Damian try to sit him up, place him properly against the dirty brick wall.

“Was Owlman lying?” Damian demanded. “Are you an ally of the Bat? Like the Nightwing is?”

Jason shook his head, trying to get the rest of the drug out of his system. Because if he could, he could grab Damian, knock him out, tie him up, take him back to the cave where he’d be safe and cared for and-

“Yeah.” He wheezed.

“Are you… _friends_ with the Nightwing as well?”

Jason sighed, blinking rapidly. “Sure, we can call it that.”

“Then find him.” Damian ordered. “Find the Nightwing and hide him.”

Wait…

“What?”

“I…I do not wish to harm him. My mission is Batman and no one else.” Damian sounded almost like he…he was _pleading_. “If I can’t find him, I can’t hurt him. And if you hide him, the Court will not find him either, therefore I will not be punished for my failures.”

“Do you…” Jason ground out. “Damian, do you _remember_ Dick? Do you remember _me_?”

_“That is not my name.”_ Damian spat once more. “But…but no, I do not. I do not remember either of you because I do not _know_ either of you. I never have. But…but the Nightwing is always sad when I come across him. I…I do not like it.”

Jason opened his mouth to say something else, but Damian stood, immediately backing away.

“Hide the Nightwing. Hide the Batman as well, if you so wish. Hide any allies to the Bat. We _will_ use them if we see them. Eventually.” Damian suggested as he reached the mouth of the alleyway. “I will give you one day’s head start. Don’t…Do not let it be in vain.”

The Talon disappeared into the Gotham night.

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Talon!Damian stories](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/search/talon%21damian)


End file.
